Secret
by RingoNetsuai
Summary: Secret. C'est un mot bien pesant si l'on y réfléchit bien. Tom Hiddleston est Drake et Bradley Cooper est Abe. Relation Homosexuel. Oneshot totalement fictif se déroulant à l'époque victorienne.


Ludovico Einaudi – Tu sei

**Mai 1835 - Londres**

**S**ecret. C'est un mot bien pesant si l'on y réfléchit bien. Il compresse les cœurs, ronge les esprits, pourri les corps, trahit bien des amitiés et des amours s'il ne les empêche pas de les créer. S'il est précieux, il est également un fléau. Combien d'hommes et de femmes sont mort à cause de l'un d'entre eux, ont versé des larmes ?

Il en est de même pour cette pauvre femme en haillon en train d'accoucher dans cette ruelle sombre recouvert d'immondice. Elle est là, allongée sur le sol, tenant fermement ses cuisses et cris entre ses dents, forçant le bébé à venir au monde. Personne ne l'assiste, personne ne l'aide. Seuls les rats la regarde fixement, attendant patiemment d'une chair à se repaître. Un cri plus aigu de sa part et un bruit mat lui fait comprendre que son enfant est sorti de son corps. Ses hurlements déchirants en témoignent. Elle est en sueur, ses cheveux bruns et sales sont collés contre sa peau. Elle a le teint pâle, ses gestes se font tremblant alors qu'elle attrape un morceau de verre gisant au sol pour couper le colon ombilical. Enfin, elle ramène le corps gigotant contre son sein, tentant de calmer sa respiration sifflante, son cœur palpitant, ses larmes de couler.

Elle est mère, mais elle ne peut pas le garder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Septembre 1843 - Londres**

**T**enant sa canne d'un bois riche dans sa main, il toque à la porte d'un geste assuré. Celle-ci s'ouvre dans un grincement méfiant, offrant la vision d'une femme maigre et aigre, vêtu pauvrement et suintant une fragrance malodorante. Ses cheveux grisonnants sont ramenés en arrière par un châle et fixe l'homme en face d'elle, montrant presque ses crocs de son visage porcin. Lui, il ne fait que la regarder avec un dégoût non dissimuler. Une grande partie de son visage ridé est dissimulé derrière un mouchoir en tissu immaculé, le protégeant partiellement de la mauvaise odeur environnante. Tout en lui expire le luxe et la riche. Redingote étroite parfaitement ajusté sur son corps, ses chaussures brillantes, son haut-de-forme bien mien sur son crâne. Tout n'est qu'ébène, faisant ressortir sa peau blanchâtre, ses cheveux attachés en catogan et ses rouflaquettes d'un châtain clair et ses yeux noisettes perçant. Tout n'est qu'aristocratie et la canne portant fièrement l'insigne de la maison de Lord Neal Carter. La marque est gravée sur de l'argent massif et la femme comprend qu'elle n'est pas là pour une visite anodine.

_C'est pour quoi ?_ Fait-elle d'une voix dure, cassante et graisseuse à cause de sa toux.

_Pardonnez-moi cette intrusion chère madame, mais est-ce bien l'orphelinat de Sunway's Dock ?_ Demande l'homme de façon poli et distingué.

_Vous êtes là pour prendre un drôle ?_

_Cela est bien mon intention, en effet. Puis-je entrer ?_

La femme le jauge et finit, au bout de quelques longues secondes par ouvrir plus grand la porte afin de le laisser pénétrer dans le bâtiment. _Sunway's Dock_. Édifice datant de l'époque Géorgienne et ancien palais de justice maintenant utilisé et considéré comme le plus grand orphelinat de la capitale et est tenu d'une main de fer par nulle autre que Mrs Mable. Sexagénaire dont la vie lui a fait plusieurs fois défaut. Nombre de fois où elle s'était retrouvée sur un lit de mort, mais qu'un verre d'eau de vie lui avait suffit pour retourner à sa besogne. Sa robe qui a connu des jours meilleurs et a perdu sa belle couleur parme d'antan et rapiécé, touchant à peine le sol, bruisse doucement alors que les bottines de la femme et les chausses de l'homme claquent sur le sol carrelé en un rythme décousu alors qu'il se laisse guider la régente de cet orphelinat au mur sale et décrépi.

_C'est pour quel âge que vous voulez ?_ Demande-t-elle soudainement.

_Je désirerai que son âge ne dépasse pas la dizaine, ma chère madame_, répond l'homme sur un ton aimable.

_Garçonnet ou fillette ?_

_Par Dieu, un garçon, Mrs Mable._

_Vous avez de quoi payer, j'espère__._ Fait la sexagénaire, presque agressive.

_Ne vous en faites pas, ma brave dame. Votre prix sera le mien._ Dit le Lord, presque lassé de toutes ces questions.

Les deux personnes traversent le long corridor sombre que les bougies ne parviennent plus à éclairer convenablement pour atteindre deux lourdes portes où l'on peut déjà entendre les cris et les amusements de tous les orphelins jouant dans cette pièce qu'il devine où se déroulait d'important procès. Même le grincement de la porte s'ouvrant sur eux ne fait pas taire pour autant les rires des enfants jouant de-ci, de-là. Et la brave dame a beau user de ses cordes vocales autoritaires, de taper du pied et de claquer des mains, rien n'y fait. L'humeur est trop joyeuse lorsqu'un jeune enfant s'arrête et voit le Lord. Il s'empresse de le crier et de le pointer du doigt.

_R'gardez, r'gardez ! Un noblaillon !_

Tous les enfants de tout âge cessent de courir, se taisent et fixent les deux adultes d'un air méfiant. Les lèvres se scellent, les mâchoires se serrent, seul un garçon s'exclame, dissimulé parmi la foule un « Il est v'nu pour nous virer dehors ! », faisant réagir instantanément le Lord.

_Grand Dieu, non ! Et permettez-moi de vous contredire, jeunes enfants, mais je ne suis pas ce que vous nommez un noblaillon, mais un Lord._ Précisa l'homme d'une voix forte, mais amusé.

_Vous voulez prendre l'un d'entre nous ?_ Fait l'un d'entre eux.

_Tu as raison, mon garçon._ Répond l'homme en s'avançant vers l'enfant qui venait de prendre la parole. _Dis-moi. Comment te nommes-tu ?_

_Abe, m'sieur. Et j' vous préviens. Si vous m' prenez, vous prendrez aussi Drake._

_Qui est Drake, mon enfant ?_ Questionne le quarantenaire d'une voix douce.

A cette question, un petit garçon apparaît de derrière Abe, lançant un regard timide au noble qui s'accroupit devant eux, ôtant son couvre-chef. Il ne répond pas au sourire bienveillant de l'adulte, il se contente de rester aux côtés de l'enfant, Abe, qui semble plus âgé que lui. La canne de l'homme rejoint également le sol et le Lord tend ses mains que les deux enfants attrape avec suspicion. L'adulte parle d'une voix douce, les regardant simultanément.

_Je ne peux que prendre qu'un seul d'entre vous deux…_, commence-t-il.

_Alors vous aurez personne_, coupe Abe avec défiance.

_Mais je peux vous faire une proposition_, continu Carter sans se formaliser. _J'ai, travaillant pour moi, un couple. Ils ne peuvent enfanter. L'un de vous deux deviendrai leur fils et j'adopterai le second. Qu'en pensez-vous, jeunes gens ?_

_Vous le f'riez, m'sieur ?_ Demande soudainement le petit Drake, la voix emplie de surprise et d'espoir.

_Je le ferais, mon enfant. Car je comprends votre désir d'être ensemble. Et vous le resterez._ Assure-t-il.

_Parole d'honneur ?_ Interroge Abe, fixant l'homme de ses yeux bleus perçants.

_Parole d'honneur, mon enfant. Parole d'honneur_, répète-t-il non sans lâcher un petit rire amusé.

Le plus jeune se jette dans les bras de l'homme, tout heureux de comprendre qu'il aura une famille et surtout, que lui et Abe ne seront pas séparé. Ce dernier n'enlace pas l'homme, cette marque de tendresse, il ne l'offre que pour celui qu'il considère comme son petit frère. Le Lord comprend et ne dit rien. Il remet son haut-de-forme, reprend sa canne et se relève, tenant la petite main de Drake dans sa chaude patte. Mrs Mable ne dit rien. Elle s'est contentée de regarder le spectacle tout du long. Il est rare de trouver des hommes aussi bon dans Londres, mais elle n'en a que faire. Ce n'est pas cela qui l'intéresse. Au fil des années, des départs et des arrivages, la vieille femme a apprit à ne plus s'émouvoir. Elle est seule à gérer l'orphelinat, son cœur s'est terni, froissé. Ce ne sont pour elle que des drôles qu'il faut nourrir, blanchir, loger. La majorité d'entre eux ne trouve pas de famille et elle est forcée de les virer dès leur quinzième année, les laissant entre les mains du Seigneur.

C'est pour cela qu'elle se contente de guider le noble et les deux enfants jusqu'à son bureau privé. Deux adoptés ne changeront rien à sa journée. Elle doit encore préparer le dîner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Juin 1862 - Londres**

**I**l courre dans le jardin entourant la riche demeure. C'est un jeu. Le jeu du chat et la souris. Leur jeu favori. Plus personne ne se choque à leur passage, à leur course-poursuite. Seul le Lord s'échine à calmer les deux gaillards et à rappeler à son fils adoptif la bonne mise de la bienséance. Mais les deux jeunes gens n'écoutent guère leur parole. L'un comme l'autre en ont assez de se préoccuper de l'étiquette, de la bienséance, etc. Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est être ensemble, seulement eux deux.

Le plus âgé des deux finit par rattraper le plus et le tient fermement par la taille, les faisant rouler sur l'herbe fraîche et tendre. Ils rient, se bataillent pour gagner la dominance, s'amusent et les employés gloussent de les voir ainsi enfantin malgré leur âge. Ils halètent, la chaleur déjà présente n'est pas pour les aider. Qu'ils ne donneraient pour un peu de pluie. Abe a réussit à bloquer son ami d'enfance, l'immobilisant sous lui et le fixant d'un regard victorieux. La respiration de Drake se bloque alors qu'il cesse de se débattre et que ses joues rosissent.

_Timide, Drake ?_

_Mais enfin, allez-vous cesser cette folie ?!_

La voix de stentor de Lord Neal Carter retentit, empêchant le plus jeune de répondre, les forçant à se relever d'un bond et de fixer le sol, faussement penaud. Ils tentent pourtant de le dissimuler, ils savent bien que le vieil homme désapprouve leur comportement déplacé et qu'il est présentement en colère. Le sexagénaire s'approche d'eux en s'appuyant sur sa canne. La maladie le ronge, mais tous ont conscience qu'il lui reste pour botter le derrière de ces jeunes freluquets comme il aime le préciser. Ses yeux noisette encore vif fusillent Abe, pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

_Abe Barney ! Je ne t'ai pas nommé homme de main de mon fils pour lui apprendre tes mauvaises manières._

Le jeune homme ne lève pas le regard et hoche la tête, comprenant la raison de cette invective et la reconnaissant comme juste. Il cache ses mains derrière son dos, serrant ses poings alors que le vieillard se tourne cette fois vers son fils adoptif.

_Quant à toi, mon fils. Je ne t'ai pas envoyé à Eton College pour que tes études et ton éducation passent ainsi aux oubliettes. Par Dieu, as-tu donc oublié ta santé fragile ?! Je ne te permettrai pas de partir avant moi !_ Éructe-t-il.

_Ne vous emportez pas, père. Vous savez ce qu'a dit le docteur. Votre cœur ne le supporterai pas_, s'inquiète Drake

_Je ne me fâcherai pas tant si tu n'oubliais pas aussi souvent ton rang de Lord et héritier de ma Maison_, fait Neal.

Personne ne rajoute quoi que ce soit, tous se précipitent vers le vieil homme qui se plie, toussant, laissant échapper quelques gouttes de sang dans son mouchoir de soie. Tous veulent le soutenir, l'aider à regagner la chaleur de sa demeure et de son lit. Mais le vieux Carter fait reculer ses gens et fusille du regard les deux hommes anxieux pour lui.

_Abe, assure-toi que mon fils soit présentable pour dix-neuf heures. Nous recevons des invités de marques ce soir_, ordonne le sexagénaire d'une voix qui ne souffre d'aucun refus ni désobéissance, partant d'une démarche tremblante vers son manoir imposant.

Le jeune homme de main hoche la tête et s'empare, d'un geste doux, le bras du jeune Lord afin de le guider vers l'habitation. Le plus jeune se laisse faire, ne parvenant pas à se remettre de l'inquiétude de voir son père adoptif se faire ronger par la maladie, l'attirant doucement, mais sûrement dans les bras gelés de la Mort. Ils atteignent la chambre luxueuse de Drake, mais aucun des deux ne s'occupent de la décoration des lieux. Le noble se jette dans les bras de son homme de main dans une accolade tout sauf amicale. Tout sauf fraternelle. Ils en ont conscience tous les deux, mais n'en disent rien. C'est un secret entre eux. Un secret qu'il ne leur faut pas prononcer de crainte de tout briser.

Ils s'écartent quelque peu et Abe commence doucement à dévêtir le jeune homme de deux centimètres plus petit que lui. Ce dernier se laisse faire avec complaisance alors que son ami lui offre quelques doux baisers sur sa tempe. La chemise blanche est tombée, le pantalon ébène également et Drake se recule, gêné de se retrouver ainsi à demi-dévêtu. Il n'aime pas son physique qu'il trouve trop chétif, trop maigre, trop pâle comparé au corps qu'il estime parfait de son ami d'enfance.

_Le bain t'attend, Drake_. Souffle le plus âgé.

Le jeune Carter hoche la tête et n'attend pas une seule seconde, s'y précipite. Refuse de se montrer en tenue d'Adam devant cet homme qui l'a soutenu et protéger toute sa vie. Veillé sur ses poumons fragiles, le réchauffant l'hiver, chassant ses cauchemars et ses délires du à la fièvre sournoise. Il plonge dans le bassin cuivré et rempli d'eau moussée alors que Abe le rejoint, apportant des vêtements pour la soirée qui s'annonce. Le plus grand pose les habits sur une chaise et abandonne son gilet pour s'approcher du jeune homme censé être son maître. Ce dernier ne peut empêcher sa peau se marquer de quelques rougeurs.

_Je puis aisément me laver seul, tu sais, Abe._

_Que nenni, mon maître. Vous ne pouvez me retirer cette tâche qu'est de vous rendre resplendissant_, fait l'aîné non sans un sourire amusé.

_Tu le sais bien que je n'aime pas lorsque tu m'appelles ainsi, Abe_. Boude le benjamin.

Ledit Abe rit, amusé par l'attitude son ami enfance et ne résiste pas à lui déposer une nouvelle bise sur la tempe. Ils le savent tous deux. Leur comportement est inadmissible. Ils n'ont le droit d'être aussi proche, d'autoriser pareilles actions. Et pourtant, ils ne peuvent résister, estimant qu'ils ne font de mal à personne si leur secret commun, mais non avouer, est bien gardé. L'homme de main s'empare de l'éponge pour la tremper dans l'eau à juste température et frotter avec douceur le corps de celui qui est bel et bien son maître. Le fait que ce dernier soit plus jeune de deux ans que lui n'y changera rien. Au bout d'une ou deux longues minutes, Drake finit enfin par se laisser aller, fermant ses paupières et gouttant à la douce caresse de son ami. Le plus vieux ne peut résister à l'envie de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

_Il est dangereux pour toi de t'abandonner ainsi. Qui sait, par le diable, ce que je pourrais bien te faire._

Deux orbes émeraude fixent ceux bleu océan, ne cachant rien de sa réaction, de ce que son imagination peut bien dessiner dans son esprit si fertile. Drake souffle, ses joues ne parvenant pas à se débarrasser de cette rougeur qui le gêne tant, mais attendrissant son vis-à-vis.

_Et que pourrais-tu bien me faire ? Et ne jure pas à l'envers, je te prie._ Gronde-t-il presque sans que le cœur y soit.

_Quel chrétien fais-tu_, rit le fils Barney. _L'éponge pourrait se dérober à ma main et cette dernière pourrait se plonger plus profondément dans les méandres de cette lavure, cartographiant ton corps exquis –si, Drake, il n'est pas de plus beau corps masculin que le tien- de la pulpe de mes doigts. Découvrir un membre endormi qui ne demande qu'à être réveillé. Je pourrais aussi laisser ma bouche partir plus avant sur ton cou, s'emparer de tes lèvres dans un baiser n'appelant qu'à la débauche et aux soupirs. Je pourrais te faire trembler de désir, faisant agripper tes fines mains aux rebords de ce bassin. La mousse finira par disparaître sous le remous de ton être ondulant pour plus de plaisir et je pourrais y voir à travers, me délectant de ton abandon si tentateur. Et tu viendras dans ma main alors que je ne serais plus que ton monde, soupirant mon nom alors qu'il ne me suffira que de te voir ainsi dévoyé pour venir à mon tour dans mon pantalon._

Et Dieu, il se sent si serré dans son pantalon qu'il s'empêche de justesse de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Conscient que s'il s'abandonne, il n'aura pas assez de temps pour se changer et dissimuler les preuves. Son regard n'a pas quitté celui de Drake qui s'est fait plus sombre d'un désir partagé. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, quémandeuses de baisers, soupirant un « _oui_ », offrant l'explicite accord du jeune Lord. Mais Abe se force à se reprendre alors que son visage dérive et se rapproche de celui de son maître et force sa main libre, plongée dans l'eau et caressant, titillant le ventre et le nombril frissonnant du plus jeune. Il se recule, se retire, se lève et va chercher une serviette dans le but d'aider le noble à se sécher puis se vêtir. Ce dernier a le souffle chaud et arbore une mine vexée et déçue que son ami n'a pas mit ce fantasme à exécution. Tout-Puissant lui pardonne, il ne se serait pas débattu. Que le Seigneur comprenne sa déviance, il l'aime.

_Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que les invités arrivent, maître._ Fait Abe, fidèle à son rôle d'homme de main.

C'est au tour de l'héritier de se draper dans son rôle de Lord. Il sort de la baignoire, toute pudeur disparue, et se laisse sécher et vêtir par le plus vieux. Aucune parole n'est échangée. L'un est trop concentré dans sa tâche de ne pas se trahir et l'autre est trop déçu de voir son ami se réfréner encore et toujours alors que leur envie est similaire, étouffante. Drake ne veut pas se rendre à cette soirée, Abe en a bien conscience. Mais tous deux savent qu'ils n'ont aucun choix. La main du benjamin tremble d'appréhension et l'aîné l'attrape et dépose un baiser à l'intérieur du poignet, seule déviance qu'il se permet de faire entre le parsemer de bise sur la tempe et le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui souffle qu'il saura très bien s'en tirer, qu'il restera auprès de lui pour le soutenir par sa simple présence parce qu'après tout, sa santé l'exige.

Drake sourit et détend légèrement pour respirer un grand coup et se diriger vers la porte. Il est bientôt l'heure et il se doit de descendre rejoindre son père adoptif qui doit sûrement l'attendre dans le hall. Abe le suit, telle une ombre protectrice et bienveillante.

Que Dieu leur pardonne, ils s'aiment. Que le Diable les punisse, ils se refusent de se l'avouer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Janvier 1863 - Londres**

**I**l tousse encore et encore, coincé dans ce lit, sous ces draps épais qui l'écrasent. La fièvre s'empare de lui et il se refuse de lâcher la main rassurante de son ami de peur de sombrer pour la seconde fois dans les ténèbres et le délire. Ce dernier, ne peut s'empêcher de prier ce Dieu auquel il ne croit pas de sauver le malade, perle précieuse à ses yeux et de le pardonner pour sa sombre bêtise. Il se savait pourtant de santé fragile, alors pourquoi a-t-il prit la folle décision de l'entraîner dans ce froid hivernale et d'enclencher cette course au milieu de la neige. Tous deux son pâle, mais pour une raison différente de l'autre.

Lady Haylee Nightingal est également présente. Douce jeune femme de même âge que Drake, ils se sont rencontrés cinq mois auparavant lors d'un dîner que le Lord Carter avait préparé en une journée ensoleillé. Par la suite, le vieil homme avait ordonné à son fils adoptif de poursuivre une correspondance avec la lady. L'explication n'a pas été donnée, mais personne n'est dupe. Des fiançailles se préparent et ni Abe et ni Drake ne sont d'accord face à ce traquenard dont aucun des deux ne peuvent s'échapper. Car la jeune femme est belle et charmante avec sa chevelure blonde savamment coiffée, ses yeux vert et pétillants, son nez mutin et sa bouche purpurine. Et sa robe d'un parme rehaussé d'un bleu céleste s'ajuste parfaitement à son corps grâce à la tournure lui donnant un peu plus de grâce.

L'homme de main ne doute pas de la douceur de la fille de ce Lord Nightingal si influent, mais il ne peut s'empêcher, à l'heure actuelle, de la détester pour ce qu'elle représente, pour ce qu'elle est. Une femme qui lui arrachera son précieux maître et ami de sa protection, de cet amour qu'il se force à taire depuis des années. Mais pour le moment, son attention est seulement focalisée sur le malade qui lui serre plus fort la main. Aucune patte fine ne serre celle de la lady et le fils Barney en est secrètement satisfait. Dans cette pièce, elle n'est qu'une intruse, bien que tout le monde s'échine à ne pas le lui faire savoir, malgré que Drake n'a de cesse d'appeler son ami dans son sommeil tortueux. La belle murmure enfin, ses yeux ne quittant pas le souffrant endormi.

_Dites-moi tout, Barney. En aime-t-il une autre ?_

Si ledit Barney est surprit par cette soudaine question, il ne se laisse pas pourtant le montrer et finit par répondre après un instant de réflexion.

_Je ne saurais vous répondre, Lady Nightingal. Le maître est quelqu'un de silencieux à ce sujet, mais je peux vous affirmer que son regard est souvent tourné vers l'horizon ces derniers temps._

Cela fait mal à Abe de dire la vérité. Il voudrait tant qu'elle s'en aille et le laisse seul avec le benjamin. Sa main se resserre sur celle de Drake et il s'en veut de le voir grelotter de froid et de ne pouvoir se glisser dans les draps pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réchauffer à l'aide de sa chaleur corporelle. Il serre sa mâchoire alors qu'il la voit replacer une mèche brune du jeune Lord sur son front. Il ne remarque pas sa mine soucieuse et attristée.

_Il semble tenir beaucoup à vous_, souffle-t-elle.

_Nous avons grandi ensemble._ Répond-il simplement, peu désireux de donner plus de détail.

_Sauriez-vous prendre bien soin de lui ?_ Demande-t-elle soudainement.

_Que… ?_ Parviens-tu seulement de dire.

Le jeune homme de vingt-huit ans a les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Présume-t-elle leur déviance ? Aurait-elle percé son secret ? Leur secret inavoué. Haylee lui sourit doucement, comprenant le choc qu'elle vient de causer, voulant le rassurer. Elle lui explique de sa voix douce, chantante :

_Vous me trouverez sûrement ingrate et égoïste, mais je ne puis épouser Drake_, explique-t-elle.

_Parlez, sans crainte, Lady Nightingal. Je puis vous assurer que, par la suite, mes lèvres seront scellées_, encourage l'homme de main, étonné de la tournure des évènements.

_Je vous remercie, Barney_, sourit la jeune femme. _Je me dois de vous avouer que mon cœur ne m'appartient plus depuis longtemps._ Soupirant, elle continue sous le regard bienveillant d'Abe. _Il se nomme Mathew Warner et il n'est qu'un gentleman bourgeois, mais sa vie est prospère et il est bel homme. Nous nous sommes rencontré un jour où je me promenais dans le parc et lorsque nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois, c'est comme si nous avions su depuis toujours que notre cœur appartenait à l'autre. Mon père ne permettrait pareille union, mais je ne peux épouser un homme alors que j'en aime déjà un autre, comprenez-vous ?_ Fait-elle presque suppliante.

_Le coup de foudre_, souffle le jeune homme. _Ne vous en faites pas, Lady Nightingal, je comprends tout à fait. Votre secret sera le mien et ne vous faites pas pour maître Drake. Je puis vous assurer qu'il comprendra parfaitement et qu'il souhaite plus que tout votre bonheur._ Dit-il d'une voix douce et compréhensive.

La douce lady sourit, soulagé qu'il ne lui en porte pas rigueur. Car oui, elle avait déjà prit la décision de retrouver l'homme de son cœur, malgré le fait que son père ne donnera jamais sa bénédiction pour leur hyménée. C'est la mâchoire desserrée et le cœur allégé que le jeune homme voit Haylee se pencher pour déposer une bise aussi légère qu'une aile de papillon sur la joue rougie par la fièvre du malade. Puis, elle son regard sur l'homme de main qui lui retourne son regard d'un air bienveillant.

_Lui direz-vous la vérité ?_ Demande-t-elle.

_Est-ce votre souhait ?_ Fait-il à son tour.

_Je connais la force destructrice d'un secret et je ne souhaite pas que Drake souffre des conséquences. Ne lui cachez rien, je vous prie. Pas même ce que vous dissimulez au fond de votre cœur, Barney._

Abe ouvre et ferme la bouche de façon simultanée, fixant la lady d'un air ébaubi. Ainsi donc elle l'a deviné. Et il craint des conséquences non pour lui, mais pour le jeune Lord. Il n'est qu'un homme de main, mais la réputation salie d'un homme peut le mener jusqu'au désespoir et au suicide et il ne supporterait pas de perdre son précieux ami. Pourtant, il ne comprend pas ce regard doux qui le transperce alors que la déviance sexuelle est des plus mal vu et est condamnée pour toute la société. Lady Nightingal continu cependant :

_Rassurez-vous, Abe Barney. Votre secret sera le mien._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me condamner parce que…_

_Parce que vous aimez ?_ Coupe-t-elle, sa main gracile se pose doucement sur le bras du jeune homme. _J'avais un frère, autrefois. Il m'a avoué sa déviance et j'ai eu la très grave erreur de ne pas le comprendre et l'accepter tel qu'il était. Je l'aimais, voyez-vous et je pensais qu'il serait bénéfique pour lui d'en parler à père. Mal m'en prit. Je l'ai condamné à l'humiliation, au reniement et il a finit par se donner la mort un soir d'hiver. Deux policemen ont retrouvé son corps glacé et sans vie dans la Tamise. Je ne souhaite ce sort tragique a personne d'autre._

_Vous avez cru agir pour le bien de votre frère._ Tente-t-il de rassurer.

_Mais je ne lui ai donné que du mal._ Réplique-t-elle, se retenant de verser quelques larmes de tristesse. _Ne gardez pas votre secret pour vous, Abe. Surtout pas si les sentiments que vous ressentez sont partagés_, fait-elle en regardant Drake. _Vous pensez le protéger, mais votre secret ne fera que détruire votre cœur et le sien, souffrant à cause de votre silence._

_Lord Neal Carter désapprouvera fortement_, veut résonner l'ancien orphelin.

_Pas s'il l'ignore_, Argumente-t-elle.

Barney veut ricaner. Cela serait un secret divulgué pour un autre cacher. Encore. Toujours. Vivre dans le secret, empêcher une vie épanouie pour Drake, vivre sous l'épée de Damoclès de l'humiliation. Abe ne le veut pas, mais un regard vers son ami d'enfance le fait douter. Il a toujours accepté de devenir l'ombre protectrice du jeune Lord, veillant sur sa personne. Le faire souffrir ne rentre pas dans sa raison de vivre.

La jeune lady se lève et le laisse dans ses pensées, lui offrant une bise maternelle sur sa joue alors qu'elle quitte la chambre à coucher luxueuse du jeune héritier. Il hoche vaguement la tête alors qu'elle lui demande de lui envoyer une missive lorsque tout ira pour le mieux pour le souffrant.

Il doute. Il l'aime. La porte se referme et il se couche sur le lit, ramenant le corps fiévreux contre lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Octobre 1865 - Londres**

**A**be soutient son maître tremblant qui retient ses larmes à grande peine, lui tenant discrètement la main. Il ne veut qu'une chose, le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler à tour de baiser et de tendres mots, mais il ne peut se laisser ainsi aller alors qu'ils se trouvent là, devant la crypte familiale de la Maison Carter. Leur bienfaiteur est mort, la maladie l'a finalement emporté après des deux années de batailles pour lui résister. Mort douce, il a trépassé dans son sommeil. Et toutes les nobles familles sont présentes, prononçant leurs adieux au vieux défunt.

_Abe…_, Souffle le nouveau Lord au bout de quelques heures, serrant un peu plus fort sa main.

L'ordre est implicite, mais ledit Abe le comprend. Il n'y a plus personne, tout le monde est parti alors que le crépuscule apparaît. Son bras entoure les épaules de son maître alors qu'ils retournent dans la demeure de maintenant Lord Drake Carter. En cette journée funeste, il n'est pas question pour le fils Barney de laisser seul son ami une seule seconde. C'est pour cela qu'il ne dit rien lorsque le plus jeune lui demande de le laisser à sa solitude. Au contraire, il l'aide à se dévêtir pour ne le laisser qu'en chemise et pantalon. Il ne veut pas rejoindre ses parents adoptifs. Oh certes, il est heureux d'avoir une famille, mais eux-mêmes comprennent que Drake est plus important à ses yeux. C'est pour cela qu'ils ne disent rien à chaque fois qu'il passe la nuit auprès du benjamin. C'est pour cela qu'ils ne diront rien s'il décide de vivre dans le manoir pour rester avec lui.

_Abe, je vais bien._ Murmure son vis-à-vis.

Mais l'aîné sait parfaitement qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge, que la douleur et la tristesse étreint son cœur, tout comme il compresse le sien de le voir si malheureux. Il l'assoit sur le lit et l'enveloppe dans une étreinte rassurante. Deux mains agrippent bien assez vite son dos, le sommant silencieusement de rester et Abe compte obéir à cet ordre. Doucement, il le force à reculer, à s'allonger sur les draps de satin d'un bleu céruléen. Ils le savent, personne ne viendra les déranger. Et l'homme de main voit très bien dans le regard de son vis-à-vis que ce dernier ne tient plus, qu'il n'en peut plus. Le secret est trop lourd à porter jusqu'à devenir insoutenable. Il en est de même pour Barney. Deux années à se ressasser les paroles de lady Haylee Nightingal. Deux ans à douter, à espérer sans oser. La tension est forte entre eux deux, ce soir et la voix de Drake se fait grondante, remplie de menace qu'il n'hésitera pas à mettre à exécution.

_Si tu ne nous dévêtis pas sur le champ, Abe Barney, je ferais de ton existence un enfer._

Pas de réponse. Il n'y en a pas besoin pour mettre en pratique la directive. Lui aussi en a envie, tous deux ne peuvent tenir une minute de plus. Les mains commencent à s'égarer, passant sous les chemises. Les visages se rapprochent et leur souffle glisse sur la peau de l'autre, les faisant frissonner d'anticipation. Et Abe presse enfin ses lèvres contre celles de Drake dans un baiser maladroit, mais preuve de leur envie réciproque alors que ses doigts défont et retirent avec une aisance experte le linge de corps qui finit par glisser sur le sol en un doux bruissement. Les grondements rauques que fait Drake échauffent les sens d'Abe qui rend leur baiser plus sauvage, impérieux. Aucune résistance alors qu'il glisse sa langue dans la bouche de son ami d'enfance et la rencontre de sa consoeur l'électrique, envoyant à tous deux un long frisson qui parcoure leur échine pour atteindre un lieu bien précis de leur anatomie.

Ils se séparent pour respirer et Abe part mordiller l'oreille du jeune homme, lui susurrant que, s'ils continuent sur cette voie, il ne pourra plus s'arrêter, qu'aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible. Lui faisant part de sa jalousie et de sa possessivité. Mais la main égarée du benjamin sur ses reins, lui fait bien comprendre que le manque est réciproque, qu'il le veut également et sans plus tarder. Un mouvement du bassin lui fait plus clairement ses intentions et le fils Barney abandonne toute résistance, envahissant la bouche tentatrice, cartographiant son corps de la pulpe de ses doigts, coinçant un genou entre les cuisses du jeune homme qui sursautent de ces attaques soudaines. Pas un seul instant l'homme de main ne s'attarde et il donne l'impression d'être partout à la fois. La tête de Drake roule sur les côtés alors qu'Abe se prend un malin plaisir à mordiller alternativement ses billes de chairs, ses mains partant caresser ses flancs.

Tant d'années de restriction, de désir inassouvi, les rendent tous deux impatients. C'est pour cela que Drake s'empresse de retirer la chemise de l'homme de main, faisant voler quelques boutons à travers la pièce. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupent. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau en un baiser fiévreux alors qu'Abe défait et retire le pantalon ébène, collant son corps contre celui du jeune Lord, les faisant soupirer de plaisir en même temps. Pas de pudeur, pas de gêne. Ils n'y songent même pas. Pas alors qu'ils ondulent l'un contre l'autre, envoyant des décharges de plaisir à leur membre qui se réveille de son hibernation forcée. Pas alors que Drake soupire le nom de son ami, ses yeux à demi-fermés, sa respiration devenant erratique, ses bras entourant le corps d'Abe pour lui faire expressément comprendre son envie plus qu'urgente.

Et ce dernier le comprend parfaitement, se trouvant également dans le même état. C'est pour cela qu'il se hâte de retirer son propre pantalon. Sa bouche divague vers le sud, sa langue offrant des arabesques compliquées sur le ventre, s'attardant sur le nombril, faisant gémir le plus jeune. Leur regard s'accroche pendant quelques secondes alors que le fils Barney fait descendre leur bas d'une lenteur presque démoniaque. Une lueur gourmande s'installe dans ses pupilles alors que son regard se baisse et fixe l'ithyphalle totalement éveillé et prêt pour d'indécentes tortures. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'à décidé Abe. Au contraire, il plonge plus en bas, embrassant alternativement les testicules, faisant crier de surprise Drake et le faisant ronronner de plaisir. La langue est taquine et curieuse, découvrant un goût qu'elle se prend à apprécier, mais il lui en faut plus.

L'homme de main appose les jambes de son maître sur son épaule, lui permettant un meilleur accès sur son objectif. Le jeune Lord est gêné et rougissant de sa position inconfortable, mais il ne dit rien et ne s'en plaint pas. Il donne l'entière domination à son vis-à-vis, se soumettant avec plaisir. Il le sait, jamais Abe ne lui ferait le moindre mal. Ce dernier regarde avec appétence ce lieu encore inviolé de son ami et pointe le bout de sa langue pour y goûter cette saveur étrangère. Un cri le gratifie de son action et il entreprend de faire pénétrer son organe du goût dans l'antre chaud, faisant couiner le corps avide qu'il soutient de ses deux mains, préparant le fondement pour de plus amples satisfactions. Il finit par reposer le corps tremblant sur le lit, une main partant l'élargir avec douceur et lenteur. Les yeux de l'aîné ne quittent pas le visage extasié du benjamin. Il veut plus que tout que cette première fois soit parfaite. Aussi fait-il fi de sa propre frustration et de son membre réclament plus d'attention.

Finalement, il ne résiste pas à goûter de sa langue le phallus de Drake et alors qu'il apprécie sa juste valeur la texture et le goût, il reçoit un long grondement presque sauvage, lui faisant comprendre que son action est plus que la bienvenue. Et ses gestes prennent plus d'ardeur, décidant qu'il est plus que temps de faire perdre l'esprit au nouveau Lord, le prenant soudainement et entièrement en bouche. Il manque de s'étrangler alors que le gland tape le fond de sa gorge, mais pour rien au monde il ne cessera ses mouvements qui font crier le corps dévoyé. Doucement, il guide les mains de Drake à se poser sur sa tête, lui offrant de quoi s'ancrer, lui donnant une dominance, lui laissant guider le rythme. Ce dernier est rapide et brutal, mais l'homme de main le suit avec complaisance. Il a déjà inséré trois de ses doigts dans l'antre et il est heureux de constater que le fils Carter est plus que prêt pour plus de nouveautés.

Il s'écarte, recule sa bouche et retire ses doigts et reçoit un grognement mécontent frustré de la part de celui qu'il espère être son éternel amant. Il le regarde fixement, ne cachant rien de sa propre excitation, de sa propre envie et il voit le jeune homme frissonner d'anticipation alors qu'il finit par placer un coussin sous lui. Son gland se place enfin prêt de l'entrée, impatient de se réchauffer l'intérieur, mais Abe n'en fait rien. Sa main ne tenant pas fermement pas sa hanche caresse son flanc et sa cuisse pour remonter jusqu'au bras, rassurant le plus jeune, quémandant silencieusement l'autorisation de le faire sien. Cette dernière ne se fait pas attendre et l'ancien orphelin pénètre dans le fondement sans s'arrêter avec une lenteur extrême jusqu'à la garde. Il est malheureux de voir une grimace de douleur se peindre sur le visage de Drake et une larme rouler sur sa joue qu'il s'empresse d'effacer un coup de langue désolé.

Les lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau et s'offre une nouvelle valse rassurante, consolante, tendre et surtout amoureuse. Les mains du noble entourent le cou de son serviteur que vient flatter le priape devenu mou sous la douleur en une caresse enjôleuse, l'aidant à reprendre de la vigueur. Abe ne bouge pas, reste immobile et attend que la brûlure s'estompe. L'accord de bouger vient silencieusement en un mouvement de bassin hésitant et le fils Barney s'empresse d'y obéir, bougeant lentement, tant qu'il en grogne lui-même de frustration, faisant presque glousser Drake.

_Impatient, Abe ?_

_Tant d'années à ne me contenter que de visions et de fantasmes coupables te concernant. Alors, oui, je le suis, Drake. Surtout depuis que j'ai cru devenir fou de douleur lorsque tu m'as annoncé correspondre avec Lady Nightingale_, explique ledit Abe avec une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

Aucune réponse donnée. Il n'y en a pas besoin. Tous deux connaissent la raison de cette correspondance et ce qui en a découlé. A la place, un soupir de plaisir fait comprendre à l'homme de main que la douleur n'est plus et il tente enfin de bouger plus rapidement, plus fortement de façon crescendo dans cet antre moite, étroit et si chaud qu'il ne veut plus en déloger. Il se sent si bien, enfin complet. Si heureux de ne former plus qu'un avec son ami d'enfance qu'il en pleurerai presque. Mais à la place des larmes de bonheur, il vient mordiller la peau qu'il peut atteindre, le marquant à des endroits qu'il est sûr de pouvoir dissimuler sous des vêtements. Et il grogne de plaisir alors qu'il entend son amant soupirer, ordonnant d'aller plus vite, d'aller plus fort, ouvrant ses jambes pour lui offrir un meilleur accès.

Enfin, les deux hommes finissent par voir des étoiles et crient de concert alors que l'ithyphalle d'Abe touche la glande, promesse de plus de plaisir. Le fils Barney reçoit l'invective de ne plus se retenir d'une quelconque façon et il lui offre des coups de butoir, faisant crier Drake de façon si débauché, le faisant se tortiller sur les draps, que cela suffit exciter plus encore l'aîné qui frappe la prostate plus fort encore. Les cris emplissent la pièce et ils ne leur faut que quelques minutes de plus pour qu'il crient le prénom de l'autre, Drake venant entre leurs deux corps, ses muscles se bandant à l'extrême et Abe parvenant à se retirer juste à temps pour se répandre sur le ventre du jeune Lord pour finir par s'affaler sur lui.

Les deux sont essoufflés et cherchent à reprendre leur respiration et calmer les battements de leur cœur. Abe se redresse légèrement et retire sa chemise où il manque quelques boutons et l'utilise pour essuyer leur semence, preuve de leur amour, pour l'envoyer par la suite rejoindre sur le sol en un geste négligeant et épuisé. L'aîné s'écarte quelque peu du benjamin, s'installant sur le dos et invite le jeune noble à se blottir contre lui. Ce dernier accepte avec un soupire de contentement, repu et heureux. Il ronronne presque alors qu'il sent avec amusement la pulpe des doigts de son homme de main le faire frissonner par des tendre caresses sur côtes voilées par la sueur ainsi que des baisers déposés sur son crâne. Tous deux finissent par s'endormir, un sourire gratifiant leur visage détendu.

Un secret s'est brisé pour en laisser un autre de s'installer. Pas de « je t'aime ». Tous deux le savent déjà. Ils n'en ont pas besoin. Que Dieu leur pardonne, ils s'aiment. Que le Diable les bénisse, ils se le sont enfin avoués.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Août 1867 - Londres**

**E**lle pousse, elle hurle, elle souffre. Elle combat contre le sommeil qui la prend alors que son œuvre, son combat n'est pas encore terminé. Le médecin l'enjoint à persévérer, qu'il voit une seconde tête arriver. Les sages-femmes tapotent son front d'un linge mouille et l'encourage de continuer, que la bataille est presque terminée. Elle crie une dernière fois poussant de toutes ses dernières forces et s'effondre sur lit rendu sale par son ardu travail. Elle halète, à la quête d'oxygène. Deux cris qui ne lui appartiennent pas la fait sourire. La guerre est terminée, le combat est gagné. Et elle rit de bonheur alors que le docteur lui annonce qu'il s'agit de deux fils. Le père pénètre dans la pièce et apprend la nouvelle. Il baise les mains de son épouse et rit à son tour de bonheur, couvant amoureusement sa femme et les deux enfants qui viennent dans ses bras. Une des sages-femmes demande d'une voix douce le nom qu'ils souhaitent leur donner. Le couple se regarde et sourit en un tacite accord.

_Abe et Drake_, annonce Mathew Warner. En hommage pour ceux qui nous ont permit de nous retrouver.

Haylee sourit tendrement au souvenir de la missive qu'elle a reçu deux ans plus tôt, la remerciant de sa précieuse aide et lui annonçant la bénédiction de son père à épouser l'homme qu'elle aime.

Comment ont-ils fait ? Secret.


End file.
